


Shrek X Trump X Hitler

by Notsatan1



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Creampie, Futanari, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Skull Fucking, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Unconsciousness, big dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsatan1/pseuds/Notsatan1
Summary: SHREK DOMS WORLD LEADERS WITH 69CM COCK!!!!





	1. The exciting beginning!

It was a cold December night at an old bar in New York City, the bartender washing dishes as only three patrons remained in the bar- an older man who could only be described as a racist cheeto that fell under a couch and collected 20 years of blonde pubic hairs- another man with black hair and what looked like a dirty sanchez on his lip- and the third was a mighty, green ogre who emanated raw sexual energy from every pore, like a majestic stallion he drank, eyeing the other two men, the mighty ogre then stood and walked over to the two men and seduced them with nothing more than a wink and the words “Would you two like to come back to my place?” The two men immediately clung to the ogre like the sexually charged beast that the mighty ogre was. They left the bar onto the cold and lonely streets, the bartender locked up and began vigorously masturbating at the thought of the majestic ogre winking that he had witnessed, after only 35 seconds, his semen exploded out from his throbbing 3cm cock, filling a mug he had been cleaning, he then heard the ogre’s soothing voice in his mind, gently urging him to drink it, he did so without hesitation, imagining it was the mighty ogre’s hot jizz sliding down his throat.  
As Shrek guided the two men he found into his lonely swamp from the bar, his massive cock began to harden at the thought of what was to come, he hurried the two men not to his bedroom- but to his basement, a chamber filled with stone walls and floors, filled with metal chains and whips. The two men looked around in shock as Shrek asked them their names.  
“Donald Trump” the racist, pubic hair adorned cheeto said bashfully.  
“ADOLF HITLER, LEADER OF THE THRID REICH!” The man that looked like he had some shit on his upper lip screeched.  
“Now, now” said Shrek, “Keep calm or you won’t be getting any of this tonight” The sex-charged ogre then pulled out his 69cm long cock, already hardened from the excitement of bringing them here so easily. Hitler quickly quieted down, eager to take such a massive, thick, meaty, throbbing, green, and mighty dong in his virgin asshole. The strong and mighty ogre then asked the two men to stand still as he bound them to the wall with thick metal chains, the ogre then tore through their clothing with his mighty hands and licked them from head to toe with his slimy ogre tongue, before long, he decide that he would penetrate Trump first, as he had a very experienced asshole that hung loose, like the gaping maw of some giant beast. He quickly bent Trump over, spreading his floppy ass cheeks wide as he lined up his massive donkey dick with the dark void that was the mans gaping hole. As he began to enter him, the massive abyss that the president called his asshole stretched even more than it already was, immediately causing Mr. Trump to scream in pleasure as Shrek’s mighty dong pounded him fiercely, his own tiny, insignificant penis ejaculating incessantly into the waiting mouth of Hitler, who happily swallowed all of the jizzum until Trump could take no more, and blacked out from the force of the mighty phallus deep in his rectum. Shrek continues to smash that loosened asshole with the vigor of an uncontrollable beast, until he unleashed a burst of sweet mangoo that blasted the president off of his rod of infinite power and coated him in potent seed.

“Good, now GET OUT OF MAH SWAMP YOU DUMB FUCKING CHEETO!” Bellowed the mighty Shrek, tossing the unconscious, cum slathered body out of his swamp, having it land several miles away.


	2. Hitler's big day

The almighty Shrek then turned to the cum drunk Adolf Hitler, who had been drinking in the presidential man bazooka juice like a fine wine- and his thirst for wine was endless. The dictator needed more goof juice, he crawled up to the godlike ogre and begged on his knees for his mighty seed, and Shrek generously forced his mega-dick into the dictator's mouth, the shit and blood of the president smearing on his lips as his jaw dislocated, unhinging like the jaw of a mighty python. The green monster dong throbbed inside his mouth, pulsating like a being with a mind of it's own, each throb tearing open the tight throat hole of Adolf Hitler. Soon the dictator became completely enthralled by the great ogre's vicious skullfucking, totally willing to become the beastly man's meat sleeve. 

 

The almighty phallus soon began to twitch and throb with increasing intensity, preparing to unload its glorious seed directly into the dictator's stomach and the dictator's hunger for semen was never greater. The first shot of the wonderous goo filled Hitler's stomach completely, the second thick rope of jizz blasted the dictator clean off of the holy relic that is Shrek's penis and the next 8 shots covered Hitler in more creamy man goo than any mortal could ever make in one lifetime. Cum oozed forth from Hitler's used mouth as he lost consciousness, but the ogre was not done with him yet, he prepared the chains on the wall, strapping the dictator to the wall, and tearing off his clothes with his brutal strength. The godlike ogre then paused, and after a brief moment, called out "FIONA, GET DOWN HERE."

 

The ogre's wife began descending the stairs, she was ready for what was to come, she was already naked, enormous green tits exposed, but more importantly, her 2 foot dick was hard and ready to plow. The mighty ogre duo grabbed Hitler's legs and spread them wide, lubricating themselves with the excess Shrek goo. They penetrated the formerly unused hole together, causing Hitler to awaken in agony and ecstacy as his ass was stretched out to impossible extremes, he knew he would never be the same, he would never be able to live without this, he came within seconds of penetration his one ball going into overdrive and his tiny dick dribbling semen. 

 

Finally his asshole was filled with the tips of the two ogre cocks, and they had no intention of being satisfied with that, they grabbed hard and dragged Hitler down, ruining his asshole by stuffing his now loose hole with half of their mighty shafts. Hitler quickly became a slut for the cocks throbbing within him. The pleasure destroying his mind, sending him into a state of deep unconsciousness...


End file.
